inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kageno Jin
(Defender) |number = 4 |element = Wood |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (former) |seiyuu = Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 050 (Chrono Stone) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}}Kageno Jin ( ) was a defender for Raimon. People don't usually notice him because of his dark aura. His teammates revere him, but he is always willing to help them. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"No one has ever seen his eyes that are hidden beneath his front bangs."'' Appearance Kageno's skin is fair. He has waist-length, straight, light purple hair that always obscures his eyes which makes him look like a ghost. He is also one of the tallest members of the team. He wears the standard Raimon soccer uniform. Personality Kageno is very kind, quiet, and helpful but also a little shy, gloomy, scary, and depressive. He has an eerie aura around him, and is very self-conscious about his presence. When many people look at him, he immediately becomes flattered. Most people are scared of him because he suddenly comes when they least expect it, but they still care for him. Plot Season 1 Kageno joined the Raimon Soccer club because he wanted his presence to be more appreciated. The team then faced a challenge from Teikoku Gakuen and later Occult. When Natsumi opened the secret training ground, they entered it and he and Kabeyama were shot at by a laser beam. Fortunately for them, it missed. After Domon joins the team, he is mostly seen on the bench, but replaced him during the match against Teikoku Gakuen in the district finals after Domon got injured. Kageno got mentored by a member of the original Inazuma Eleven, Ukishima, who made him realize that just because he's a reserve and does not huddle up with others, it doesn't mean he isn't involved in hissatsu techniques. This realization allowed him to help Kazemaru and Gouenji master Honoo no Kazamidori. He and the team went to nationals and fought Zeus. Before the match, Endou tried several things to master Majin The Hand, including dugging his head into a bucket full of water to strengthen his lungs. Jin noticed this and suggested him to strengthen his breathing. They had the match in episode 25 and at first it seemed one-sided because of a secret they kept that enhanced their physical abilities. Kageno and Domon used Coil Turn and Killer Slide respectively, but they both failed to steal the ball back. They eventually won and after they won the trophy, Kageno made sneaky attempts to hold the trophy in the first episode of the next season. Season 2 After they fought Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm, Kageno was injured along with some of his teammates and was unable to join the Inazuma Caravan. Later, he and the rest of the injured members from the original Raimon team turned to the Aliea Meteorite and formed the Dark Emperors. He helped Sugimori stop Gouenji's Bakunetsu Storm with Dual Smash. Later, after realizing what they did was wrong, they came back to their senses. Season 3 He wasn't picked for the selection but he still trains along with the old Raimon team and cheers for Inazuma Japan. He later played in the last match between Raimon and Raimon. He was able to steal the ball from Touko, by scaring her. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' After Raimon won the Football Frontier he was seen holding the trophy, with the others watching over it. They headed back to school, where they were congratulated by the others, even Kageno managed to get the attention of some people. Hibiki suggested them to have a practice match against Spain's team, Barcelona Orb. Kageno didn't play in the match, but he stayed on the bench watching the others. In the end, Raimon lost 0-13, with everyone on the field being fatigued. The president of Japan's Soccer Association told them they had to disband and transfer to other schools in order to strengthen Japan's soccer. Like the rest of his teammates, he was shocked and disappointed about the news, stating that he believed the concept was impossible. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' In the last episode, the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. However, he couldn't be seen because he was on the bench. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2'' In order to recruit Kageno, the Dark Emperors and the team Ura Raimon A on Oumihara's coach's taisen rote have to be defeated first. After that, go to Takayama's taisen route and beat the lower route with an S-rank. ''Inazuma Eleven 3'' He can be recruited with the red coins in the gacha machine in the Japanese area of Liocott Island. His Dark Emperor version can be recruited either with the yellow coins in the gacha machine in the Brazil area of Liocott Island or super-linked from the second game. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kageno, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Player': Shishido Sakichi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Jin, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': Meikyoushishui (明鏡止水の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Jin, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained at Inazuma General Hospital's 2nd floor) *'Topic': Longing of Life (憧れの生活の話題, obtained at the boulevard in Inazuma Town's mall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'The Woods' (international versions) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Legend 2 Nensei' *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Gallery Kageto Jin first appearance.png|Kageno Jin first appearance. Kageno scaring Natsumi and Gouenji.png|Kageno scares Natsumi and Gouenji. Kageno and Ukishima.png|Kageno talking to Ukishima about his problems. Kageno Jin with trophy.gif|Kageno holding the trophy. Jim hurt by Gemini Storm.jpg|Jin hurt by Gemini Storm. Jim in the hospital.jpg|Jin in the hospital. Aliea Jim Wraith.jpg|Kageno in Dark Emperors. Kageno TCG.jpg|Kageno TCG. EP-06-028.png|EP-06-028. 3D models of Jin's face.png|How Kageno's eyes look like. Trivia *Kageno (影野) means shadow and hidden member, respectively, a reference to how he is never noticed until he speaks up, while Jin (仁) means benevolence, a reference to his kind personality. *Wraith, his last name in the dub, is a pun on his ghostly appearance. *His last name is changed to Sombra in the Latin American dub, which also means shadow. *He is called by his first name in the video games, but not in the anime. *In the first game, through programs that extract information about the game and allow you to see the 3D models of the characters, you can see how his face looks like underneath his bangs. His eyes are black and his eyebrows don't match his hair colour. *He is usually shown with Handa Shinichi and Matsuno Kuusuke. **Handa is constantly unintentionally scared by him. When Jin says that Occult is creepy, Handa says, "Look who's talking." *According to the ending credits of Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, Max and Kazemaru are his classmates. Navigation de:Jim Wraith es:Jim Wraith fr:Jim Wraith it:Jim Wraith nl:Jim Wraith vi:Kageno Jin Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Original series characters